kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ars Solum
]] is a technique exclusive to Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. The user assails enemies through a ferocious multi-hit combo. Four additional hits can be used by pressing successfully when the on-screen prompts appear. Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ars Solum is an Ultimate Attack Command that takes up two deck slots. Its maximum level is 6, its reload time is 25 seconds and fills the Command Gauge by 6%. Learning Ars Solum ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Terra can create Ars Solum through Command Melding. *Terra can acquire this Attack command from a chest found in the Skull Rock Cavern. Recipes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Ars Solum is a Ultimate-class Attack Command that can be melded through seven different recipes, listed in the Giga Attack Recipe. *The first recipe can only be melded by Terra, and is a I recipe that has a 5% success rate. **Confusion Strike (LV3) + Thundara (LV3) *The second recipe can only be melded by Terra, and is a B recipe that has a 20% success rate. **Sonic Blade (LV5) + Dark Haze (LV4) *The third recipe can only be melded by Terra, and is a B recipe that has a 20% success rate. **Stopga (LV4) + Dark Haze (LV4) *The fourth recipe can only be melded by Terra, and is a F recipe that has a 20% success rate. **Stopga (LV4) + Sonic Blade (LV5) *The fifth recipe can only be melded by Terra, and is a K recipe that has a 5% success rate. **Thundara (LV3) + Strike Raid (LV3) *The sixth recipe can only be melded by Terra, and is a K recipe that has a 5% success rate. **Thunder (LV2) + Sliding Dash (LV2) *The seventh recipe can only be melded by Terra, and is a L recipe that has a 5% success rate. **Thunder (LV2) + Strike Raid (LV2) Other appearances Terra-Xehanort inherits this technique from Terra, and uses it during his boss battle. However, the speed and amounts of hits it can land are greatly increased through the power of darkness. He uses the attack frequently and repeatedly, often using it every time the player leaves himself open or tries to heal after being hit with the attack once. He is also capable of using the attack as a response to the player's attacks, interrupting the player in the process. If the Lingering Will uses Ars Solum on Terra-Xehanort, it is likely that Terra-Xehanort will simply respond in kind, interrupting the former's action. Etymology "Ars Solum" is a pun on the ability's original name "Solo Arcanum" ("First Secret" in Latin), and Last Arcanum's dub name of "Ars Arcanum" (roughly, "Secret Technique"). As such, it is meant to mean "First Technique". "Ars" is the Latin word for "art or technique," and "Solum" is a Latin word which means "soil, bottom, or base," but "solum" can also be the Latin word for "alone." See also *Ars Arcanum fr:Ars Solum